The Side We Never Knew
by LunaOdin1234
Summary: AU TMNT/CATS Crossover. After Yoshi and Tang Shen escape Japan to grieve the loss of their daughter, they are unexpectedly blessed with a son. And two years later, another daughter. When Leonardo and Rumpleteazer go to the surface for Leo's mutation day, they unexpectedly set in course a chain of events that will change the world forever...
1. Resident Freaks, Part 1

**A/N.  
Hello! Well, before we get into this, needless to say, this has gotta be the wildest fanfiction I've ever done! So be prepared for it to completely spiral from the course of the show (2012 verse)! It's a retelling of the story, just with a few more characters, and much more confusion. Be prepared to be confused...just a little. But if you're not confused, then okay!**

 **Now, to the crazy fact, and this is crucial: THIS IS A CROSSOVER, BUT I DECIDED TO PUT IT HERE BECAUSE IT CAN BE SEEN MORE! I have seen people do that, and they are okay, so I decided to do that as well, because I know it won't be seen as much if it were in the crossover section. But if they want me to move it to the Cross-Over section, then I will gladly do that. This will be a Crossover of TMNT, and CATS the Musical. I do not own any characters from either. I only own my OC's. And I do have a few OC's, and will tell you when they appear.**

 **Now, let's get into the story! Once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Resident Freaks, Part 1.  
 **New York City, N.Y.  
September 29th, 2012**  
 _(Rumpleteazer's POV).  
_ I managed to wrestle myself from sleep once the eyes got too unbearable to look at.

It was always the same dream. Blue eyes that were always so foreign, but so familiar at the same time. Those eyes frightened me. Because they were always so filled with fear. What were they scared of? And how was I connected with them? But I've never gotten answers, because when it was too much, I would force myself to wake again. It felt good to get back to reality. But I know those eyes too well. And I never knew when they would come back again.

This time, I sighed in relief as the memory of the dream began to fade. Good. Better. I've had enough of those eyes for a lifetime.

When I glanced over at my alarm, I saw that it was early. Just after five a.m. Leo would be up by now. He always got up early to get in some extra training or meditating. I knew my brother too well. But maybe he wouldn't be up just yet. After all, it was his fifteenth mutation day today. I had already turned thirteen a month ago. Well, I guess the dream wanted me up early today, so I was up for good. Yawning, I slid out of bed and started to fix the fur on my head.

Yes, I said _fur_.

That's a downside of being a mutant cat. All that dang, tangled fur.

My fur was bright orange, with black and white stripes. I looked a little bit like a tiger, but that was cool. My eyes were a soft, pretty brown, and there were freckles sprinkled over and around my nose. A silver mask had adorned my face, complete with two ponytails. I clipped back some of my head fur with a red hair clip. Two necklaces rested on my throat, one a black choker with red and orange jewels, the other a gleaming, cream-colored pearl necklace. I had a brown belt that went around my waist, and honey-colored wrappings around my ankles, wrists, and fingers. Hanging from the sides of the belt, were my two chakram. Chakram were disk-like weapons, which were used for throwing, and were very sharp. With a swish of my tail, I turned on my heel and walked out into the hall.

The lair was dark, as it usually was in the early mornings. I tiptoed out of the tiny hall that held four rooms, two of them empty, and the other two occupied by me and Leo. Mother and Sensei wouldn't be up yet, so that was good. I walked through the living room, remembering all the times Leo and I played in here as children. All those times we pretended to have adventures when we were younger. Innocent little things. We had a good childhood. And we're still going strong.

It's not easy living in the sewers. But we had good space, and an amazing home, where no one could ever find us if they tried.

I think I should explain why we live in a sewer in the first place.

Mother and Sensei's lives hadn't always been perfect. There were some horrific things happening before I was born. It all started in Japan, which is where my parents were from. My mother's name is Tang Shen Hamato, and she was actually from China, with Japanese ancestry, but she moved to Japan to be closer to my father, Hamato Yoshi. He was a ninja. A real ninja, with a clan and everything! The Hamato clan thrived well, and practiced in the art of ninjutsu, like it had for centuries. My father was the son of the clan leader. That position would later be turned over to him once his father passed on. But that never happened. And it was all thanks to the Foot Clan.

The Foot Clan was a group of bloodthirsty, dishonorable ninjas who were the Hamato's biggest rivals. They had been at war with each other for so long. One night, my grandfather led an attack on the Foot Clan base, and wiped nearly every single one of them out...except one. The infant son of the leader. And the baby's name, was Oroku Saki. My grandfather took him in, and raised him alongside my father.

They grew up like brothers, and extremely close. Nothing could ever tear them apart, until Mother came along and became friends with them. They both fell head over heels for her, and it tore a rift in their bond. When Mother chose my father over Saki, any hopes of them ever making up were so close to being out of reach. It was so close to the edge, that all it needed was one push to send their worlds crumbling down to the fiery ashes of disaster.

And that one push had been mercilessly given, for not long after, Saki found out about his true heritage, and that he had been living a lie for a life. He fled, saying he would never return. Meanwhile, Mother and Sensei got married, and a year later, had a daughter. Her name was Miwa. She looked almost exactly like her Mother. They even shared the same shining amber eyes. They lived happily for a year, cherishing every moment spent with each other. Miwa turned a year old, and they thought they would never have to worry about anything else again. Ignorance is bliss, I guess. But the bliss didn't last long.

Because Saki came back. With the intent to kill my father, and take my mother and Miwa.

Saki and my father fought for a long time, and the house caught fire after a candle was knocked over. Mother was able to escape, but not without getting injured. She was badly hurt after taking a blow for my father. They managed to get out alive, but not without a price. Because by the time they had gotten far away from the fire, Miwa was gone. She had completely vanished, and was considered as good as dead.

Sensei and Mother couldn't stay in Japan any longer. It caused too much pain and longing for their daughter. So they set out for America and came here, to New York City. What an amazing place. I haven't seen it yet, but I've heard so many great things. Only a few days after they got here, however, things quickly spiraled into the abnormal once again. They had been walking down the street one day, when three men ran by, one carrying a sack, one carrying rope, and one carrying a baby turtle. Now, something was definitely off about these guys, so they decided to follow him. They had run into an alleyway, and had taken a canister of a glowing green chemical out of the sack.

Suddenly, Sensei accidentally got both himself and Mother caught by stepping on a rat's tail by mistake. The men spotted them, and tried to take them out. Sensei shouted for Mother to run, and she did. Sensei fought them off, but he and the baby turtle got covered in the chemical, resulting in a mutation for each of them. Sensei got turned into a mutant rat, and the baby turtle was transformed into a humanoid baby turtle. Mother came back, and despite being shocked at what happened, wasn't afraid. They spent days hiding from the men, who by now were after them. They also kept the baby turtle, seeing how similar he acted to a human baby.

After many days of chasing, they finally found somewhere to hide. An abandoned subway station. It may have been dark and dirty, but after some cleaning up, it was a perfect home. For Mother and Sensei, but also for Leonardo, my brother.

Yes, Leo was the mutant turtle. He has emerald green skin, and ocean blue eyes. He has a brown belt around his waist, brown elbow pads and knee pads, and crisp white cloth wrappings around his own wrists, fingers and ankles. He has a mask too, in dark blue. His weapon is a seriously complex one; the katana blades. Two legendary swords, that were wicked sharp, and extra hard to use. However, my brother handles them with ease.

Now, you might be wondering; do I have a really crazy cool past like Leo? Was I a baby kitten, first? Or was I a human baby girl? The correct answer...neither.

No one knows how I came around. I had been dumped into the sewers on my own, with nothing but a pink fleece blanket, the necklaces, and a small piece of paper, that says:  
 _  
Rumpleteazer.  
Born: August 19th, 1999._

That's all. Two measly sentences…and, we're moving on.

So anyways, I was only three months old when I was abandoned by who knows who. Mother found me close to the lair, after she had heard my wailing. It had been cold that November night, and I was freezing, and hungry, and pretty ticked off to begin with. So, Mother and Sensei took me in as their second daughter, and lucky Leo got me for a sister.

Speaking of Leo, I had gone into the dojo to find him practicing. The swords were gliding through the air with grace and posture as my brother thrust them every which way, slashing at invisible enemies and foes that didn't exist. He kicked, punched, swung his katanas, flipped, all that good stuff. It didn't get really exciting though, until I flung my chakram into the air, right at Leo. It spun like a boomerang, and clashed with the blades, striking them, and their owner, off balance. Leo gasped at the unexpected appearance of my weapon, before turning and seeing me, other chakram in hand, ready for training. He smirked. "You're really getting good at throwing your chakram, even for someone who hates getting up early."

I smirked. "Well, maybe I wanted to give you an early mutation day surprise. You're always pestering me about wanting to sleep in." I said, getting into a sparring stance. Leo snickered, and also got ready for the fight. "Well then...challenge accepted!"

We ran at each other and our weapons clashed together. The loud metal ' _CLANG!'_ sounded around the room. So much for being quiet. But that didn't matter. We were in a heated battle now, and I was getting the upper hand. We were pretty much chasing each other around, laughing and shouting, "You'll never catch me!" Then I got an idea. I somersaulted under him, and let him spin around. He pointed his swords at me and I bent over backwards (sort of) to duck. They came so close to getting me. They only just got the tip of my tiny bangs.

Leo straightened up. "You let me win." he said. "You never do that." I lifted my head and grinned. "Happy Mutation Day, big brother." I simply answered. Leo beamed. "Thanks little sister." He helped me up. And then we heard another voice enter. "Ahem." we heard behind us. We both yelped and turned around.

Sure enough, there was Sensei. And Mother was standing right behind us. They looked pretty amused.

"You two really shouldn't do that anymore." said Leo. "You pretty much gave us heart attacks!" Sensei smirked. "You did very well, Leonardo. Rumpleteazer normally doesn't want to let you win." I grinned. "Guilty as charged." Mother went over to Leo and hugged him. "Oh, Happy Mutation Day Leonardo! I can't believe it! Fifteen already! Where on earth did the time go?!" Leo and I shrugged and rolled our eyes.

Mother was a very bright, optimistic person. She loved us to death, no joke. She always remembered if one of us wanted to spend some time with her, or comforted us when we were upset about something. She was everything a mother should be, with her caring amber eyes to complete the picture. She misses Miwa, but we've helped her move on from the incident in Japan. Nothing could change that, ever.

Sensei was just as amazing. He's the one who taught us everything we knew. Leo's sort of a teacher's pet, wanting to get as much attention from him as possible, but sometimes he got a little carried away. Sensei always makes sure we're safe and happy down here. He loves us, very much, and even though he also longed to still have his first daughter, we have healed the hole in his heart. Our parents were so happy with us. I didn't want anything to make that different.

After a few hours of going about normally, it was time to celebrate. Believe it or not, mother had actually gotten a cake! We rarely got cake, and only ever had it a few times in our lives, so this was a real treat. While we were eating Leo looked as if he had something on his mind. I think Mother noticed, because she asked, "What's wrong Leonardo? You look like you have something troubling you."

Leo took a deep breath, and said "Mother, Sensei...now that I'm fifteen...do you think I'm ready to go to the surface?"

Everybody stopped, including me. I looked at Leo shocked. The surface? I didn't really think about the surface much. I knew that was where everyone else on earth lived. But we've never been there. We can't. Because we're mutants, no one else can know that we exist. If they did, we would be taken away for experimenting. Mother was the only human I knew, ever, but she would probably be arrested for keeping us down here with Sensei. Humans wouldn't understand us, and our happiness, would go completely out the window. We've been down here our entire lives...but our parents always promised that we would go up one day. Could tonight be that time? Our time?

Sensei and Mother had gone out of the room to talk about it. Leo looked nervous. I sat closer to him. "You okay?" I asked. Leo looked at me. "I really want to see what's up there. I have to know," he said. I nodded. "That was very brave of you to ask. And I know how much you want to see the surface. I do, too. Even if we don't end up going tonight, we will go up someday. I promise." Leo smiled at me. "Thanks, Teazer."

Suddenly, Mother and Sensei came back into the kitchen. Leo and I held our breaths. Our parents looked at us, then each other, then back at us, and finally…

"You're mother and I have come to a decision," said Sensei, "That you are both old enough to go to the surface."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, before both jumping up and shouting with victory. We were going! We were finally going to the surface! I couldn't believe it! We were ecstatic. Leo scooped me up and spun me around. Normally, I would have protested, but I was too happy to even care. We were going to the real world. Finally, like a real person.

It was time.

I just hope we never encounter the eyes…..

 _(Mungojerrie's POV).  
_ "HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH OUR LOOT!"

I laughed with glee as I ran with the Purple Dragon's loot. They would never even think to look for me up here. That's the good thing about them being a _street_ gang. The rooftops are my sanctuary.

Feeling the night wind fly through my fur calmed me as the run softened to a steadily paced sprint. It was warm out tonight. The moon and stars were out for once, and reflected the incredible city lights beautifully. I leapt onto rooftop after rooftop with ease, smiling at my victory. The Purple Dragons are a street gang of idiots that like to pick on people and steal. I always returned what they stole, like Robin Hood. An anonymous Robin Hood to be exact. As I passed the bank, I threw the money back down onto the doorstep. Then I made my way to the nearest restaurant.

Okay, I know I said that I always returned what was stolen, but that was only when the Purple Dragons stole something. I stole food for myself, but only when I know that it's absolutely okay to eat. Luckily, I managed to get a pizza. A whole pizza! I knew when food was still good, because I've had years of experience taking it. Okay, that might have sounded wrong. I took it, but it's not like anyone was still gonna eat it, right? Plus, it was for a good reason. It was for us, to make up for the little food we managed to get.

Yeah, I said us. There's two of us, living together. One of them is, of course, me. And the other is my little sister, Jemima. It's been the two of us for as long as I can remember. I was abandoned when I was tiny. But I figured out how to take care of myself. And when I was four, and Jemima came along, I took care of her. I figured that she didn't deserve to be alone. I definitely had some sense when I took her in that I was her real big brother. I don't know how, but I had gotten a feeling, and it felt like that was right. We've been together for eight years. It's not been easy, with almost no food. But we've been able to manage.

I came across an old warehouse. On the windows were many boards, but one was loose. Having done this by heart, I easily slipped under the board without hurting myself, jumped down to the floor, and said, "Jemima? I'm back."

Silence, then the sound of running footsteps came from in the shadows. In seconds, a tiny figure was darting into the light, throwing herself into my arms, and shouting "JERRY!" I laughed as my baby sister clung to me. "Hi, Jemmy." I said. She saw the pizza box in my arms and gasped. "Pizza?!" she asked, taking the box. She opened it and squealed with delight. "You actually found a pizza!" she shouted. "Shh, we have to keep it down, remember?" I said. She nodded, then put the box back into my hands. "I'll go turn on the lights so we can see better." she said, then shot back into the shadows nimbly.

In seconds, the lights above on both the ceilings and balcony went on, enough to really see our home. On the bottom floor, Jemmy and I had set up a few crates and boxes to serve as a table and chairs. Jemima had a box of old toys that she played with in another corner. We kept a couch and T.V. in yet another corner. The reals doors were blocked with large boxes I had pushed in front of them, to keep anyone from entering. Jemima ran down the stairs from the balcony and took the pizza box again. We walked over to the crates and sat down to eat.

Now, you might be asking...how old are we exactly? Now, this might come as a shock, but we're thirteen and **eight**. Yes, Jemima was only eight years old. I had turned thirteen last month, in August. As I said before, we've been on our own since we could both remember. Taking care of one another, surviving at all expenses, you name it, we've done it together. And one of the only ways we managed, was because of our abilities. We're not normal, and we'll never be normal. Heck, I don't even know if we were to begin with. The only information I know about myself is this:

 _Mungojerrie.  
Born: August 19th, 1999._

Whenever I look at it, I think, **really**? That's the only information a mutant cat can live with?

Yup. That was said correctly. I'm a mutant cat, and so is Jemima.

Whoever was responsible for us when we were born dumped us in the alley alone, with no parents, or any resources we needed. It was a wonder that I was smart enough to figure out how to take care of myself, let alone my sister! But it's happened, by some miracle, and we've survived as mutants.

I could see why they threw me out. I wasn't the best looking. My cat fur was in wild stripes of orange, black, and a bit of white, and my eyes were a light sky blue. For some reason, I had a collar. It was black, with tiny silver circles on it. On the other hand, I saw no reason why no one would want Jemima. She was adorable, and could melt even the hardest of hearts. Her fur was black and white, with a dark red on her shoulders and head. She had the biggest brown eyes you would ever see, and an even bigger heart. She also had a collar, again black, but with large spikes on it. I would protect her with my life if I had to.

"So, did anything happen while I was out getting dinner?" I asked. Nothing normally happened, as usual. Jemima smiled. "Only a few pigeons getting into a fight over a dropped pretzel. You know how pigeons are." she said with a giggle. I laughed. "Sounds about right. Well, I ran into the Purple Dragons trying to rob the local bank again. But I got away with the loot and gave it back before anyone saw me, or before they could get away with it." I explained. "Those idiots will never learn." she said. "They have no real goal in life to do anything but steal. Unlike me, who wants to learn how to speak German." she said.

"Is this about Starlight Express?" I asked. Jemima liked Broadway shows, and her all time favorite was Starlight Express. She wanted to see it so bad, but the only place it was still running to this day was Germany. I couldn't work up the courage to tell her she might not see it anyways, even if she did know how to speak German, which she has been training herself to do. She wouldn't be able to because of her appearance (not to mention...how would we get there in the first place?). Still, I kept my mouth shut, as to not upset her. I mean, she was only eight. I was planning on telling her when she was, like, sixteen. That's another eight years away.

She nodded. "Yeah. Of course, I do know a few fluent sentences. I wish someone could teach me for real though." she said. "Whoever could must be very smart. It's hard." I smiled. "You'll see it one day. I promise."

She grinned. "You really think so?"

"I know so." I said.

After that, we didn't talk much. We had as much pizza as we could handle, then packed up whatever was left and stored it in the small refrigerator we had found a while ago and managed to get running. After that, we went upstairs to get ready to fall asleep. We had one large hammock that served as our bed. We crawled in, and soon after, Jemima fell asleep, cuddled up next to me. But for some reason, I wasn't able to fall asleep. I was just thinking too much. I hate it when that happens.

When someone has too much to think about right before their supposed to fall asleep, they just don't sleep. It's a troubling thing. And I despise it. Tonight, I was just listening to the sounds of the city, and how they interwove with one another. The car horns, the sirens, all the people talking. It was very distracting, but calming at the same time…

" _AHHHHHHHHH!"_

I swear, I nearly jumped out of my fur. Jemima was also startled awake. "What's going on?!" she asked, her already enormous eyes wider than ever. "I have no idea… but I'm going to find out. Stay here, and don't move." I said. I was panicking as I slipped out of the hammock and crossed the room to the one window that wasn't boarded up. Oh gosh. If someone saw us...that meant trouble. I had to protect my sister, no matter what. I leapt up to the windowsill and peaked outside. And what I saw made my stomach lurch in both utter shock and fear.

This was not happening. No, I wasn't seeing another mutant cat... _was I?!_

I blinked, I rubbed my eyes out, I smacked myself saying "Come on Jerrie, wake up!" The mutant cat outside didn't go away. Neither did the weird looking green creature that held two sharp looking swords standing beside her. Not only that, but they were fighting four identical men, who looked too identical, and a fifth man was throwing a red-headed man into a large white van, and a fourteen year old girl who had to be his daughter was trying to stop herself from being tossed inside as well.

This was crazy. Crazy and too much.

"JEMIMA!" I shrieked. Okay, I didn't have it in mind to sound that scared, but this was a mind-boggling emergency. Jemima came running as fast as she could. "Look!" I shouted as I grabbed her little paws and helped her up. She pressed her face right up to the glass and gaped. "Oh my gosh!" she shouted in a high pitched voice. She then turned and hopped off the windowsill and said "We have to help them!"

"What?!" I said. "We can't do that! Jemmy, we should think about this first!" I said, leaping off and running after her. She had already made it to the window. "Well, we can't just let them get injured!" she said. "I'm going!" I made it a mental note to keep up with her next time this happens. We squeezed past the board and rushed down the firescape. Out on the surprisingly empty street, it was a scene of chaos. The other creature, which I could now identify as a turtle, was being tossed around by three of the four identical men. The fourth was carrying the teenaged girl, with red hair and blue eyes like mine, towards the van where her father was unconscious. "Let go of me!" she screamed, beating on the man's back like it was a drum. He didn't even acknowledge her. He just walked nearer and nearer to the van with a blank expression. But he didn't see me, so he didn't see what was gonna happen next.

I ran forwards. When the girl saw me running towards them, she screamed in horror. "It's okay! I'm gonna take care of this jerk!" I said, taking her hands and trying to pull her free. "Jemima, stay out of the way of these guys! They're really strong!" I shouted to my sister. The girl looked up and gasped when she saw Jemima. Jemima seemed to not have heard me. She went right in front of the guy and jumped on him, miniature claws flying and scrabbling to get a scratch on him. "Let her go! Let her go now!" she screamed at the top of her lungs into his ear. I immediately tried doing the same. He just kept walking, no matter how deep Jemima scratched or how hard I pulled on the girl's hands. It's like he was literally not human! "TEAZER! LOOK!" I heard behind me. I heard a strangled scream, and looked up. It was the other mutant cat, the one who looked just like me. She looked terrified.

Suddenly, Jemima and I were shoved to the ground. I hit my head and groaned. Car doors slammed, an engine revved to life, and the van, the girl and her father, and all five of their kidnappers were gone. "JERRIE!" I heard Jemima shout. Everything began to go all fuzzy as my eyelids fluttered. My head tilted back and I began to lose consciousness, even though I didn't want to.

The last things I saw before blacking out, were three faces. Jemima's, horrified with tears beginning to run down it, the turtle's, concerned with a hint of stunned, and the cat's who looked just like me. She looked numb. At least, I think she did. I couldn't really tell. I was focusing on her eyes. They were just like Jemima's eyes, only a little smaller, but I knew I had seen them before. And the realization hit me as the darkness seeped into my vision.

 _I had seen them in a nightmare._

 _My worst nightmare._

 **A/N.  
Well, that was a little short, but Part Two is immediately after this, so you can look at that right after you're done with this. Anyways, I hope you liked Part One, and I also hope you like the story in general. Next chapter, it's gonna get a bit more exciting. Anyways, thank you for reading the first chapter, and once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	2. Resident Freaks, Part 2

**A/N.  
So, as I said in the last authors note, Part Two was up at the same time, so you can go ahead and read! And once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Resident Freaks, Part 2.  
 _(Leonardo's POV).  
_ Well, needless to say, this wasn't the way I expected my mutation day to go.

Teazer had run ahead of me, shouting for our parents. I had the boy in my arms, while the little girl was running behind us, crying and telling us to help her brother. At one point, I thought I turned around and said we would help him, but everything was going so fast, and I couldn't keep track of all the things going on around me.

I heard a scream up ahead of me and I looked up. I had run right to the entrance of the lair with the male cat, and Mother came running up to me. Sensei was coming close behind her. Teazer was frantically retelling the events that had transpired while we were up on the surface. She told about the girl and her father, the strange men, the kidnapping, and how the two other cats had come out of the old warehouse. Our parents listened to every word, and the little girl cat kept quiet the entire time. She wanted to hear us out before she talked. Mother was already treating the wound on her brother's head. Finally, Sensei acknowledged her. "Hello, little one. What is you're name?" he asked. "J...J...Jemima." she said softly. "And is this your brother?" he asked. "Yes. His name is Mungojerrie." she said. "He's thirteen, and I'm eight."

What?! This little girl was only **eight**?! She had to be kidding! "What on earth are you doing living alone?!" I asked. "Jerrie and I have lived in that warehouse our whole lives. He took care of me." she said. "Do you two have parents?" asked Mother. Jemima shook her head. "Not that I know of." she said. "But I do have this!" she reached into her choker necklace, and pulled out a little slip of paper. "Jerrie and I each have one. We keep them in our collars, for safekeeping." Teazer's eyes bugged for a split second, before she turned and bolted into her room. I knew what she was getting, so I stayed put.

"Umm...is she okay?" asked Jemima. "Did I do something wrong?" Splinter shook his head. "No, child. Rumpleteazer is just retrieving a belonging of hers. And I believe you and your brother might want to see it. Something is happening tonight, something special, and it happened because your lives have intertwined. Judging from my theory, things may never be the same again." Mother nodded. "My husband speaks the truth. Did you see our daughter's eyes, Jemima?" When my sister's running footsteps started coming back, I said, "Well, you're gonna get a good look now."

She tore back into the room, and held up the object in question. A small slip of paper, that said:  
 _  
Rumpleteazer.  
Born: August 19th, 1999._

Jemima went pale. She unfolded her own paper. When I looked at it, I yelped in surprise. "What?! How?!"

 _Jemima.  
Born: March 12th, 2003._

Jemima then went over to her brother and gently pulled a slip of paper out of his own collar. Both me and Teazer gasped this time.

 _Mungojerrie.  
Born: August 19th, 1999._

"What do you think it means?" asked Jemima. "More importantly, why does your brother have the exact same birthday as mine?!" asked Teazer, alarmed. "I have no idea! Oh, this is all so weird! Why is this happening to us?" Jemima said. Mother stood. "I think, Rumpleteazer, what your father is trying to say, is that you found each other by chance. He means that you two might be...sisters."

"WHAT?!" they both asked. Teazer and Jemima leaned towards each other and studied the other's facial features very closely. They then glanced over at Mungojerrie. Mother noticed this. "And that might mean that Mungojerrie is also your brother, my daughter." Maybe she shouldn't have said that. Poor Teazer looked like she was ready to faint. Being the big brother in the situation, I stepped forwards. "Umm...can Teazer and I step aside for a second? I want to talk to her." I said. "Of course, my son." said Splinter.

I led Teazer away to my room, which was an easy thing to do. She stumbled after me blindly, like she was in a daze. I then sat her down on the bed, closed the door behind me and said, "Are you okay? You don't look so good."

She stared blankly for a second, then started to lean backwards. "Whoa!" I yelled, catching her at the last second. This wasn't good. I could tell she was freaking out. "Leo, do you really think they could be my siblings? My **real** siblings?! Or is this some kind of sick joke?!" She leaned her head against my shoulder as I held her, tight. "Judging by the events that just took place up on the surface, this wouldn't be a joke." I said. "Leo, I'm serious! I don't think I'm ready to handle something like this!" she said, jumping off the bed and beginning to pace around the room. "I mean, they might be my siblings for real, bu they might not too! And if that boy Mungojerrie, or, whatever his name was, if he had the same birthday as me, on the exact same day, does that make him my **twin** or something?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Teazer!" I said, getting up and putting my hands on her shoulders. "You're thinking this through too fast. Everything's gonna be fine, but we just have to take things slowly. Got it?" She didn't say anything at first, but she nodded a few seconds later. "Got it." I smiled at my sister. "Good. Now, let's go back out there and see if he's awake." I didn't have to say his name for her to know who I was talking about. We walked out of my room and back into the living room. Sure enough, the male cat was waking up. Jemima was sitting next to him. We went over just as his eyes opened up. They were a bright sky blue. Teazer's face was still white, and getting whiter. I was gripping her paw, hard.

"Jerrie?" asked Jemima. "Are you alright?" she asked. He groaned, rubbed his eyes, and looked up. Unfortunately, the first thing he happened to see, was Master Splinter.

He let out an undignified screech and nearly rolled right off the couch. "Jerrie! It's okay. We're safe!" said Jemima. Jerrie was still for a second, then his eyes landed on the slips of paper on the couch. He sat on his knees, looking at them for a second. He then picked up Teazer's, and said to her, "Is this yours?" My sister nodded. "It is mine. I don't know how, but we just so happened to be born on the exact same day. This might sound crazy...but we might be twins." Jerrie didn't move at first. Then he looked around at all of us and said; "Are you guys absolutely sure?"

"There is a wide possibility that it is true." said Mother. "But we will just have to wait and see until we can confirm it. You've all had a very eventful night, and we don't have time to figure it out tonight." Suddenly, I remembered something. I jumped up. "Oh my gosh! The girl and her father! We need to find out what happened to them!" Mother gasped. "Oh dear! We completely forgot about them!" Teazer grabbed her Chakram and began running for the exit. "Well, what are we waiting for?! We have to help!"

"My daughter, wait for a moment!" shouted Splinter. Teazer abruptly skidded to a halt and turned. "Yeah?" Splinter sighed and did a facepalm. "You do realize that they could be anywhere by now, my daughter." Her face fell. "Oh...I knew that." I looked up at Splinter. "So how will we stop them, Sensei?" I asked. Teazer looked down at me. "What if we looked for the logo on the van that took them, and then we'll get the kidnappers and make them tell us where they took them!" she said. That was perfect! "Great idea!" I answered. "Then you must leave at once. The girl and her father are both in danger." said Mother. We were just about to leave, when we heard this; "Wait! What about us?!" We turned back to Jemima and Mungojerrie.

Teazer gulped. "Okay. You can come with us. Leo and I might need help." she said. She handed me her Chakram suddenly and rushed into the dojo. "I'll be right back!" she shouted. Splinter did another facepalm. "What is she up to?" Jerrie asked. I sighed. "Knowing Teazer, something nutty." Sure enough, to our surprise, Teazer came out dragging two axes with her! She went over to Mungojerrie and handed them to him. "I tell you how to use these." she said. "What?!" he said, but she wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She had taken out something I had seen before. "Teazer, your tessen!" I said.

A tessen was a small fan that had a bladed edge. She was leaning down to Jemima's height (which caused her to go down on her knees because Jemima was so tiny), and holding out the small weapon. "This was mine, but I'm gonna let you have it now. You're gonna have to protect yourself out there, because this is gonna be a dangerous task. Are you ready?" she asked. Jemima gazed down at the Tessen for a second, examining it, before gently taking ahold of it and pulling it open, careful not to cut herself on the sharp blade. Her uncertain expression turned to a soft smile. She looked up at Teazer and nodded. "Okay, are we ready?" she asked us. I nodded. So did Jerrie and Jemima. "Let's go bring some justice." I said.

Teazer frowned. "You really have to learn some good catch phrases."

 _(April's POV).  
_ "Do you think it's okay dad?" I asked.

To be honest, I'm not sure if dad was okay with the creature that was asleep in the cell with us either. It looked like nothing I had seen before tonight. Its fur markings were a dark brown in a light grey, with thin red and orange stripes here and there. We couldn't see its eye color, because it was unconscious. Dad was sitting on a bench on the other side of the cell, inspecting the cat-like creature from a distance. "I'm not sure, April. It might have been knocked unconscious by a drug-like substance, or it could have been something else entirely. I can't say if it's alright at the moment, but we'll just have to wait and see. It doesn't really look that dangerous...but from what I've learned, looks can be deceiving..."

I frowned. This was all so ridiculously crazy. Dad and I had just gone out for dinner to spend some time together, when we ended up kidnapped by robots. Not to mention, there were more of those creatures. Though the one that tried to help me was nice, I guess. Then there was that lizard thing. I didn't even know what to think about that one. Still, we somehow ended up in a cell. We already tried to escape. It didn't go as planned. It was a good try though. I'm not one to just sit around and let things happen. You would never find me on the sidelines.

Suddenly, we heard a groan and turned around to find the creature waking up. One eye opened, and it was a deep jungle green. Like emeralds. The second eye opened, and we saw a light, misty blue color. The eyes blinked a few times, then the creature rubbed its eyes and moaned. "Are you alright?" I asked. It shook its head. "No…" It muttered. Judging by the voice, it was a girl. I went over to her and asked, "What's the last thing you remember?"

She blinked some more...then when she saw me, slapped a hand over her mouth and let out a muffled scream. Dad and I both gasped, then he went over to try and calm her down. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright. Everything's gonna be okay." he said. She breathed heavily, looking ready to scream again. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're trapped too. You have nothing to be scared of."

Finally, her breathing slowed to a calmer pace. "There, that's better." said Dad. The girl closed her eyes, and said, "I'm sorry. I just freaked out a little." She looked at us with frightened eyes. "Do you know where we are?" she asked. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, we don't. They knocked us out on the way here too, so we have no idea." I said. Her face fell. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked. She shook her own head. "No. I don't know where my brother and friends are. I think we got separated. They're not gonna be able to last long out there if they got lost too." she said.

"You have a brother?" asked Dad. "Yes. He's my older twin. His name is Coricopat." she said. What did she say? "Um, what's his name?" I asked. "Coricopat." she answered. Dad and I were pretty confused, and I think she saw that, so she said, "Oh, right. Most humans don't have the same names as Jellicles do." That got my attention. "What are Jellicles?" She looked panicked for a second, but then calmed again. "Well, I'm not supposed to tell a human. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone unless I say you can. Alright?" she asked. Dad and I nodded. "We won't tell unless you want us to. We promise." said Dad.

"Okay. Jellicles are tribes of humanoid cats that live all around the globe. We've thrived for many generations, going back to ancient times. My tribe lives all the way in London. The tribes use a special barrier around a certain place, that's normally abandoned, so they can live where humans can't find them and take them away for scientific reasons. In my tribe's case, we live in an abandoned junkyard."

"A junkyard?" I asked. She nodded. "A junkyard. There's a special spell that was cast long before anyone that I know in the tribe's been around, which makes everything look bigger, like a real cat's point of view. It's hard to explain, but that's what it's like. There's lots of Jellicles in our tribe. I definitely have a few friends. But, there's two cats in the Junkyard, that aren't seen very much. A husband and wife. Their names are Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks, or Jenny and Skimble for short. They're normally just depressed all day." I was curious. "Why?" I asked. She started looking sad. "Because their children were all taken from them."

I gasped. "That's horrible!" I shouted. And I knew I was right. Who would do such a wicked thing?! Dad was shocked. "How did it happen?" he asked. "Well, it started out with the first two. Twins. Their son, Mungojerrie, and their daughter, Rumpleteazer. They couldn't be happier with them. Until... _he_ came." she explained. "Who's _he_?" asked Dad. The girl looked like she was saying a filthy word when she uttered his name.

" _Macavity."_ she said. Before we could even ask another question, she launched into another explanation. "Macavity is the youngest son of the tribe's leader, Old Deuteronomy. He has three sons. Munkustrap, Tugger, and Macavity. Macavity never got along with his older siblings or father, but he loved his mother, Grizabella. She only really paid attention to him. Munkustrap and Tugger were convinced that she was a neglectful mother to them. And to be honest, she really was. Sometimes, she forgot their names, or which one was which, and once, she asked Munkustrap who he was. They confronted her one night, which resulted in an awful fight. Grizabella hurt Munkustrap, then fled when she realized what she had done. Old Deuteronomy, her own husband, was forced to banish her for turning her back on her tribe."

She was starting to shake as she told the story. It was getting intense now, but she was determined to get to the end.

"Macavity was a wreck after her banishment. He was withdrawn, and when he was around someone else, he would snap at them. Eventually, it was all too much. He fled too, resulting in getting banished as well. They didn't know where he was anymore, but they went on with their lives until Jenny announced that she was pregnant with twins. Before me, my brother, and a few other Jellicles that are only a little older than us came along, they had been the oldest of our generation. And I guess Macavity wanted some payack, so he broke in when they were three months old and took them. Jenny, Skimble, and everyone else all searched for months. Finally, they had to conclude that they were gone for good.

"Two years passed, and Jenny said she was pregnant again, this time with only one. They had another daughter. Her name was Victoria. She was one of the most beautiful cats in the Junkyard. Once again, it was only three months before Macavity snatched her too. By now, everyone was pretty devastated. So when Jenny told everyone she was having a fourth child, everyone was unbelievably anxious. I was there for this one, so I remember a little bit. The fourth child, a third girl, this time named Jemima, was heavily guarded day and night. Barely anyone slept, and they spent the entire time guarding Jemima at all costs. But even they weren't strong enough against Macavity. I remember that night. Everyone was screaming, I was with my brother, hidden, and we watched as Macavity ran from the yard with Jemima screaming in his arms."

What a nightmare. This poor tribe had to go through such a sick event. "For a long time, everyone just gave up. They thought they were dead. Dead and gone. Until a few days ago. When I got my vision." she said. Wait, what? "I'm sorry, your...vision?" asked Dad. He must have been confused too. The girl looked nervous. "You promise you won't tell anyone unless I say so?" she asked. I nodded. "Yes. Dad and I already promised. We won't tell a soul." I said. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Me and my brother...we're both psychic." My jaw dropped. Whoa! That just got real. "Coricopat can read minds, and I can see a little bit into the future. A few days ago...I got a vision saying that all of them would be here. I asked Munkustrap if we could come, and he said yes. I was supposed to go with Coricopat, and two other friends. But it looks like our transportation was a little mixed up. I was the only one who ended up going. And then these guys kidnapped me...and I met you two."

This poor girl had gone through so much. She didn't deserve to be in this cell. I smiled at her. "Dad and I will help you get out of here." I held out my hand. "I'm April. April O'Neil. And this is my dad, Kirby O'Neil." She looked at my hand nervously for a few seconds, then took it and shook. "My name is Tantomile." she said. "When we get out of here, I have to continue looking for the siblings. Can you help me?" she then asked.

Suddenly, it clicked in my mind. We might have just found **three** of them. Boy, Tantomile's gonna be surprised…

 _(Jemima's POV).  
_ "Wow! That was one heck of an explosion!" said Jerrie.

I giggled. "Um, Jerrie, I think that was the point." I said. Leo nodded. "Exactly. We staged that loud conversation because we wanted Snake to believe we would be in the van. Now let's get up the wall and into the building."

I nodded and continued climbing. Why are we climbing a wall, you ask? Well…

We went back to the surface and waited until at least half an hour before midnight when one of the kidnappers showed his face again. We interrogated him, and he said that his name was Snake, and that he was working for a large group of people who called themselves the Kraang. They've been kidnapping scientists all over the city. We let him get away, but staged a conversation that we would steal his van and drive it up to the gate of the Kraang's base. They would think we were him, and we'd go right in. But in reality, we let the van drive itself into the front of the building, causing a distraction. Meanwhile, we'd climb up the wall and go in through the roof. We were on the last phase of the plan, currently about to enter the building.

Needless to say, ever since that whole event in the sewers, we've all been very quiet, unless we had to say something. Jerrie and Teazer have been looking pale all evening, and Leo looks like he's at a loss for words. The possibility that Teazer could be me and Jerrie's sister was still hanging heavy in our heads. To think that I might have a sister...I've never really thought about having a sister. I've been so used to just having a brother. But...I guess a sister would be alright. Maybe I'll have time to ponder after we rescue the girl and her father.

Once were on the roof, Leo takes out his swords and starts to pry open a vent. He got them open pretty fast, and we jumped in. But when we were inside, there were more guards! I gasped and ran over to Jerrie. But Teazer and Leo knew what to do. They frantically began kicking and punching as fast as they could, and soon, the guards were all out cold. I was shocked. How on earth were they able to do that so fast?! Teazer saw me looking at them, and said, "It's a kunoichi thing. Leo and I get it naturally."

Kunoichi? "What's a kunoichi?" I asked. Teazer smiled. "A female ninja. And Leo's an actual ninja. We were both adopted into the Hamato Clan. Our parents moved here after they lost their first daughter in a fire. The four of us are the last surviving members of the clan."

"They lost their daughter?!" I asked. That's awful! What a terrible thing to have happen to someone! No one ever imagines losing a child, but it happens. I mean...I'm a lost daughter. Whoever are our parents lost Jerrie and I...and possibly Teazer. "Whoa, hold back!" whispered Leo, and we shuffled backwards around a corner. He held a finger to his lips. Then looked around the bend again. His emerald green face was going pale, leaving it a much lighter green. When I looked around the bend, my jaw dropped.

Because standing in front of us, was a robot. And wedged into its chest, was a disgusting pink alien.

"Oh, that thing is nasty!" Jerrie whispered.

We immediately shushed him, but somehow they had heard us. The next second, pink lasers were being fired directly at us! "Quick! Get back!" shouted Leo. We all ducked back around the corner. "Leo, we need a new plan! You'd better think of something quick, or we're all gonna be fried!" shouted Teazer. I didn't like the sound of that, and neither did Leo. "Okay, I've got something. We're going to fight them off. Follow my lead, and while you're at it, try to look for the girl and her father!" he said. He then darted out into the hallway and started deflecting the lasars with his swords. Behind him, Teazer pulled out her own weapons and started following her older brother's example. "Jerrie, should we follow them?" I asked.

He looked uncertain for a second, then nodded. "It's worth the risk. You stay on the side and look for the girl." After that, he followed Leo and Teazer into the battle, a little uncertain on how to use the weapons Teazer gave him. I crept past the robots and down the hallways, searching for the family. Eventually, when I was pretty far down the hall, I found them. But I got yet another surprise when I looked closer in the cell. Believe it or not, there was **another** mutant cat!

I don't know how many more surprises we can take tonight.

"Um...I'll get you guys out of there fast! Don't worry!" I reassured the occupants of the cell. Looking down to my right, I saw what looked like the control panel for the lock. Uh oh. It looked pretty complicated. I think I might need help. "Jerrie!" I shouted. He came rushing to my side a few seconds later. "Are you okay, Jemima?!" he asked at first, thinking I was hurt. Then he looked into the cell and saw the family and mutant cat. His eyes bugged out when he saw the cat, but he shook it off quickly. "How do we get them out?" he asked. I pointed to the control panel. "If we bust that, I think we bust the lock, then they're free." I explained. Jerrie went to work on it right away. He dug his claws into the sides of the panel, twisted them this way and that, and managed to tug the whole thing right out of the wall! The door opened pretty quickly.

I justed stared. "Jerrie, that was amazing!" I said. Jerrie grinned as the mutant cat ran out into the open. She breathed a sigh of relief...then gasped when she saw the two of us. "No way!" she said in a high pitched voice. "Another one?!" we heard Leo ask as he and Teazer met us in the hall. "NO WAY!" she shrieked again, this time unable to comprehend what she was seeing. "Help!" we heard someone else shout. That one came from the cell. Oh no. I ran in, only to see that the cell had another door. And the girl and her father were being lead away down another hallway. "Are you kidding me?!" I yelled as Jerrie ran past me through the other entrance and into the other hallway. "We have to go after them!" he shouted.

We all followed my brother as fast as we could go. The hallway ended with a door outside, up on the roof. The roof happened to have a large landing platform, complete with a helicopter. And being forced up the ramp into the helicopter, was the girl and her father! "Don't let them get away!" shouted Teazer. That is...until we saw the hideous mutant straight ahead of us. It looked like an eight-foot weed with vines for limbs, two bulbous yellow eyes complete with red irises, and a very angry expression. I think this might have been Snake, the head kidnapper. And we might have ticked him off a little too much. "Or, maybe not." said Teazer. The helicopter started to take off. "We have to stop the helicopter!" I said. "They're getting away!" Leo frowned. "Not for long they're not!" he said. "You! What's your name?" he asked the other cat. "Tantomile." she answered. "Are you fast?" he asked. "Yes." said Tantomile. "Good. Jerrie, Teazer, Jemima, you three go stop the chopper. Tantomile and I can take Snake." said Leo. I nodded. "Okay, we'll do that. Let's go!" With that, the three of us took off. Teazer was the first to reach the platform. She hopped up to it, and we followed. "Okay, how do we get up there?" she asked. Suddenly, it clicked in my mind. This was Jerrie's and my strong suits. "Don't worry. Leave that to us." I said. "Jerrie! Give me a boost!" Jerrie understood what I was doing and immediately hoisted me up onto his shoulders.

One push and a few gravity-defying seconds later, I had sailed through the air and was now dangling high off the ground, hanging off the chopper. Jerrie and Teazer had found a way to catapult their way up here as well. Teazer looked panicked; Jerrie looked right at home. We've found ourselves in this situation at least a hundred times in the past, this was easy! Well, it _was_ easy. That was before a Kraang-bot leaned its head out the window. "Aww, man! Why?!" shouted Teazer, exasperated. Lasers went flying at our heads a split-second later. The chopper was shaking. Inside, the girl yelped as it lurched. I had to do something or Jerrie and Teazer might get hit! Suddenly, I remembered the tessen that Teazer had given me. I pulled myself up, crouched down, leapt into the air and stuck the sharp weapon right into the robot's forehead. It fell to the ground, causing the helicopter to tip onto it's side.

To our horror, the girl fell right out into the open air! "APRIL!" her father shrieked. "Guys, jump!" shouted Jerrie. The three of us jumped, me managing to grab the tessen just in time. I latched myself onto Jerrie's back, while he grabbed onto April's shoulders. Teazer grabbed her legs. Teazer and Jerrie both bounced off the platform at the same time, then a rooftop, then landed on the ground with ease. Somehow, they had managed to keep April from getting hurt. "Hey, are you alright?" April's breathing slowed to sighing, then, in a heartbroken voice, she uttered one word.

"Dad."

Oh no! We forgot her father! The four of us looked up at the night sky, but the chopper was lifting into the air, most likely never to come back. We had rescued April, and Tantomile was pretty much a bonus, but they had gotten away with her father, and there was a chance he was never coming back. I looked at April. "I'm so sorry." She smiled sadly. "It's okay. I'll get him back, no matter what."

 _(Tantomile's POV).  
_ "And we ran back here and told you. And that's everything." Jerrie finished.

We were all back at the 'lair', as Leonardo and Rumpleteazer called it, and I had met their adoptive parents, Splinter and Tang Shen. They had invited April and I to stay with them until we found April's father and got back in touch with the Junkyard, which we both agreed to. I was worried. One of my friends, Mistoffelees, was the only one who could get me back to the Junkyard. I would have to wait until he got the portal up and running again. I'll explain the business with the portal later on...

Anyways, it turns out that Rumpleteazer and Victoria were separated from their siblings. Jemima and Mungojerrie had stayed together, but this was where Rumpleteazer had ended up. To my disappointment, Victoria was still missing. But at least I had found three of them. Once we got back, I told them everything. I'm pretty sure their world was rocked. They had suspected earlier that they were siblings, but they hadn't been sure. Now they were certain, now that I had told them. They knew who their parents were, and where their parents were, and they knew about Victoria. I also explained how they got here in the first place, and the kidnappings. Jemima began to cry halfway through the story, and the twins stood stunned. April and Leo also told about what had gone down at the Kraang facility, and how we escaped.

"I can't believe this." said Teazer once we were done telling the story. "I just can't. I mean, are you sure all of this is true?" I nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't make something like this up." Leo pulled Teazer into a tight embrace. "Teazer, everything's gonna be alright. We're gonna get through this." Jerrie had been consoling a sobbing Jemima, letting her cry into his chest. The sobs had quieted down a little, but she was still sniffling and breathing heavily. "Jemmy, it's okay. It's okay. You're gonna be fine, trust me." Jemima lifted her little head, stood up, and looked at Teazer.

"So...I'm happy your my sister." said Jemima. Teazer began tearing up, and soon, the girls rushed at each other and nearly knocked each other over with their crushing hugs. Both were crying at the top of their lungs. Jerrie got up and wrapped his arms around both of his sisters.

Tang Shen sighed. "Well Yoshi...we simply can't keep them apart now." Splinter nodded. "Agreed. Rumpleteazer!" he called out. Teazer looked over at her father. "Yeah?" she asked. Tang Shen and Splinter grinned at each other, then at their daughter, and Splinter said, "We will allow Mungojerrie and Jemima to move in. Judging by what has happened tonight, there is no way we would want you to part now." The three of them began cheering and screaming. Leo's jaw dropped, but a few seconds later, he began to look excited. April beamed at the sight of the sibling's celebration. After they were finished, Teazer turned back to Splinter. "So what's the next step?" she asked. "The next steps are to rescue April's father, find Victoria, and somehow reunite you with your parents." he answered. "In the meantime, it's a very long time past midnight. You should all get some sleep." We nodded, said goodnight to Splinter and Tang Shen, and all went into our rooms. Once I got to the guest room I would be staying in for the time being, I grinned, and asked myself this one question...

"Everything's changing, isn't it?"

 **A/N.  
YEAH! It's up!  
I hope everyone reading this liked it. I feel like Tantomile's POV was a little rushed, but I'll do better in the future. Next chapter brings us across the world to Japan, where we meet three very unlikely individuals, and a very familiar villain…**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this epic journey, and once you're done reading this chapter, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


	3. Call To Arms

**A/N.  
Hi, and welcome back!**

 **To everyone who saw the last two chapters, thank you so much! This fanfiction means a lot to me, and I spent at least half the year planning it. Now, I am also very excited about this chapter, because it adds in two surprise characters, plus one very well-known kunoichi. The only downside...our least favorite villain is making his entrance. But this is only the beginning. The beginning to something extraordinary that's on its way…**

 **Now, back on topic. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Call to Arms.  
 _(Miwa's POV).  
_ " _I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend…"_

Saki's sickening words were ringing in my ears as I tore through the woods. Low branches whipped at my cheeks, leaving large cuts. Sticks that had fallen tore at my pant legs, leaving them mangled and bloodied. I scurried through the woods, cloths and limbs snagging on everything, and me having to rip myself free, no matter how much damage is inflicted on me. I didn't care. Gio and I had to get away from the Foot Soldiers.

Gio was a few yards behind me, tripping and yelping whenever he was injured. I quickly ran back to help him. "Gio, come on! We can't let them catch us!" I whispered. Gio was panting, and it didn't look like he heard me. Desperately, I shook him, hoping to get some energy back into him. Teal eyes snapped up to look into my amber ones. "Gio, we have to get back. We can rest when were close to home. Okay?" I asked. He was still breathing heavily, but nodded. "Okay." I said, satisfied with his answer.

Suddenly, we heard sticks being snapped and trampled on. Gio and I gasped, for we both knew what was coming. I wrenched my older brother off the ground and we ran for it. Behind us, a wave of Foot Soldiers were tearing through the woods, in search of whoever had been spying earlier. In this case, that was us. But we had gone through this route many times before. We knew what we were doing. On the other hand, they've never had to chase off an intruder before. They were inexperienced with these woods, unless they were training. We knew better.

As we moved closer to home, I unsheathed my tanto blade, ready for a fight. To my right, Gio was hastily taking out his bokken, a wooden sword. We both slowed to a stop, and turned to face the soldiers. Lucky thing we were both cloaked.

Instantly, Gio and I had the upper hand. Foot Soldiers were dropping left and right, while I was working as hard as I could, flipping, kicking, punching, the whole package. They were blocking my stabs with their own swords, but weren't fast enough to avoid being knocked unconscious with the butt of the handle. Gio was also locked in combat, following my example, but losing strength fast. I wasn't gonna be long before they overpower him. We had to move.

"Gio! Fall back!" I shouted. He turned to me. "What?!" he asked. " **FALL BACK!** " I repeated, but not fast enough. He was distracted long enough for the soldier to get a good hit, causing Gio to tumble to the ground. " **GIO!** " I shouted. Pushing and shoving soldiers out of my way, I stumbled over to my brother. We were surrounded now. "Miwa, run." Gio managed to wheeze out. "No, I can't leave you here!" I said. "No, you have to go! Now!" Gio said. I tried to protest, but before anything else could be done or said, something happened. Something extraordinary. There was a rumble underneath us. It felt a little bit like an earthquake was starting. Gio and I looked at the dirt, then grinned at one another. We knew what was coming. The Foot Soldiers on the other hand, were definitely not prepared for what came next.

One was raising their sword, about to bring down a fatal blow on one of us...until he was quickly dragged to the ground by a large branch that had sprung from the earth and twisted around his leg like a huge cobra. He began kicking, but couldn't shake it off. Another branch pinned his arm, and then another near his shoulder, and soon, it was like he was in a cage. His fellow soldiers began hacking at the branches with their swords, but soon met the same fate. Pretty soon, there were full clumps of branches and roots keeping them down. Giving Gio and I just enough time to run. And we ran right into the person we were waiting for.

She seemed to appear right out of the shadows. She might have, but who knows? Anyways, she was there, arms outstretched in front of her, completely in control of the roots and tree limbs, watching amused as our enemy was taken down.

"That'll teach you a thing or two about messing with my grandchildren!" said my grandmother, Rena Tang. After they had all been trapped in the branches, she turned to us, gave us a smile, and we started to head home.

My grandmother had to be the strongest woman I've ever met. I mean, she's raised us for the last fifteen years. With Gio and I, that has to be quite a hassle. But not all of it. She's seen a lot in her lifetime, a lot of confusing things and more.

It all started for her shortly after she and my grandfather divorced. My mother, the second of three siblings, went with her, while her older brother and younger sister went with grandfather. Things were a little shaky afterwards, but they truly turned to disaster when her siblings disappeared. Without a trace, they had just vanished. That truly did it. My mother and grandmother moved to Tokyo, where mother met a man with two sons. Their names were Yoshi and Saki Hamato. Both instantly fell in love with her, and they drifted apart, which wasn't good for our clan of ninja, the Hamato Clan. My mother chose Yoshi over Saki, also not good. Then, Saki found out he wasn't Hamato Saki, but Oroku Saki, adopted into the Hamato Clan from the enemy after his father and clan were killed. He immediately left to band together the Foot Clan once more.

Meanwhile, Mother married Yoshi, my father, and they had me shortly after. Their happiness wasn't long lasting however, because only a few months after I turned one, Saki came back to murder my father, and take me and Mother. If he had succeeded, I could have ended up Saki's daughter. However, the plan backfired horribly. He succeeded in killing my father...and killed my mother as well, by mistake. Mortified by what he had done, he fled the scene of the burning wreckage of our house. And all that was left...was me.

My grandmother was sort of a wreak at first. She had lost all three of her children now...but when she heard I was alive, she immediately took me in. She loved me, taking care of me for the next few weeks. Then, that's when she found him. Gio, short for Giovanni. The one who changed our lives forever.

He had been found in a box, thrown into the woods near our house. Grandmother had been taking a walk in the woods with me when she heard a scream and saw a box flying towards her. She set me down on the ground before I could be injured, but a canister of some green chemical came flying out and shattered, covering her in the splash. It hurt, a lot, and she spent the next ten minutes leaning on a cherry blossom tree to support herself. When the pain finally past...she found that her appearance had changed. Along with the silver streaks in her jet black hair, there were pink and red streaks as well. Her eyes even had a pink tinge around the amber. And when she looked down, tiny cherry blossom saplings were growing at her feet. She had gained some sort of connection with them. She could make them grow at will, and give life to dying ones.

Even though I can't remember that day, being only a year old at the time, Grandmother said that I had watched with wonder as she tested her new abilities. We discovered every ability she had, one by one. I think she had realized that she would never be the same as she once was. But she was stronger than before, as if she wasn't as old as she was, so that was okay. However, this was far from the biggest surprise of the day. There was one more discovery to be made.

And this discovery was made some time later, when we went back to investigate the box. What we found inside, shocked Grandmother.

It was a mutant turtle, no older than two.

He had been unconscious from the throw. Apparently, someone had seen him in there and threw him and the box into the woods, judging by the scream we heard. Grandmother panicked, knowing he had a head injury. She raced home with both of us and took care of him, waiting for him to wake up. When he did, he said he couldn't remember anything, except that his name was Giovanni, and his birthday was January 3rd. Whatever fleeting memories the two year old had, had vanished. Amnesia at two. Horrifying. At least he remembered his name.

Grandmother decided to take him in as her grandson, and raise the two of us as siblings. She did it because she knew that was what my parents would have done. It's been fifteen years now, and we've grown up so much. Gio would be an adult in the next five months, and I would be seventeen on May 18th. We weren't the same little kids we once were. Sure we've both been through horror and tragedy, but we've made it this far together.

When we got home, Grandmother and I began to tend to Gio's wounds right away. He was very fragile, and could get hurt easily, much more that Grandmother and I. Sure enough, he had gained many more bruises and cuts, so many more than we needed to deal with. But hey, he knows the dangers of being a ninja. And I know the dangers of being a kunoichi. "Okay...sit still for a second." I said, holding Gio's arm steady, carefully trying to clean out the wound. Gio winced at the stinging, but watched, teal eyes studying me patch up the wound on the forest green skin.

When I finished, my mind wandered its way back to what we had heard from Oroku Saki right before we were (almost) caught. " _So...Hamato Yoshi is in New York...and he's training ninjas of his own...get my private jet ready!...I'm going to visit an_ _ **old friend**_ …" __

Everything I lived believing could be false.

My father might still be alive.

"Hey...you okay, sis?" asked Gio. I sighed. "I don't know Gio...if my father is alive...nothing will ever be the same." Gio frowned. "You've got a good point there. We can't really stay in Japan if he is. And then there's me and Grandmother to worry about. We might not be able to hide, and he might freak out...and I'd miss Japan."

"I know. I would too." I said. New York was so far away. My father must have escaped the night Shredder destroyed our home (and frankly our lives). Would he recognize me if I went to find him? And what would happen if he found out about Grandmother's mutation? Or Gio? "I...I need time to think." I said, then I dashed into my room. "I'll tell Grandmother about what we found out!" Gio called after me. "Good! You do that!" I called back. It at least saved me one complicated task.

Once inside, I hung up my jet black cloak, shaking out my long black hair, then tying it into its signature bun. What was I gonna do now?! This was all so stressful! I needed to make up some kind of plan. Some way to make our next move. It was normally so easy for me to think of something, to take charge and keep Grandmother and my older brother safe. But my mind was so boggled right now, that was impossible. I had to calm down a little.

Sighing, I flopped down onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My window had been left open earlier, for it had been a very nice day, but now the cool September evening breeze began to drift into my room. It was soothing as I breathed it in, drinking in the peace. I could hear the leaves on the trees outside rustling around as if the wind was playing with them, tossing them to its amusement. These were the things that I liked about Japan. And the things I liked about my home in general. No one was around for miles. Gio, Grandmother, and I were free to be who we were, with no one having to know we even existed.

Now I wasn't sure if it was so much of a true home anymore. My destiny might not be here. It could be in New York City. I've never been out of Tokyo before. How would we even get to America? Well, I suppose we could sneak onto a boat...but still, things weren't gonna be the same again. I knew that at the very least. Things were gonna change. Things were gonna change permanently. And I had no clue if that was good or bad. This was gonna be hard. And what makes it even worse, is that Saki might get there first.

Gio and I have been waiting for him to make a move. He's been tracking members of the Hamato Clan for years, in hopes of wiping them entirely out. Gio and I have meanwhile been foiling those plans, in more ways than one. At least we haven't heard word that anyone is gone because of Saki. Tonight was the first time we had been caught spying, and it had been a very close call. Saki was gonna leave quickly if he knew someone had been watching. He may even leave some Foot Soldiers to search the area. Apparently to him, the intruders won't be fast enough to escape him.

But we had been faster than he thought. We were already long gone. And we would stop him. Yes. I've come to the conclusion that we'll go after him, protect my father and his new team of ninjas. I would be reunited with him, after all these years. And we would put an end to what Saki started. We would bring honor to the clan. We would bring honor to my mother.

A knock on my door brought me back into reality. "Miwa?" I heard Grandmother ask. "Come in." I answered. Grandmother opened the door and entered the room, with Gio in tow. He immediately walked over to the bed and sat down. "I know." he said. "This is gonna be a rough couple of weeks. You know, absorbing all this." I smiled. Gio was really a great older brother. He always looked after me, no matter what. And I looked after him. We were so close. "I think we should go after Saki." I said. "Sneak onto a boat, go to New York, and defend him and his ninjas. And then...we'll be together again. And I'm sure he'll be okay with you. Maybe he'll even take you in." I said. Gio's eyes widened. "Do you really think so?" he asked. "Why not?" I answered with a smile. "I think that would be something he would do."

"You've got that right." said Grandmother. "If there's one thing I know about your father, it's that he'll understand the situation. He'll listen when you tell him something. That's one of the many reasons I liked him better than Saki."

That got a laugh out of Gio and I. "Thanks Grandmother." I said. Grandmother beamed at me. "Anytime. Anytime for you two."

It wasn't much of a plan...but what choice did we have?

 _(Gio's POV).  
_ I stood outside while Miwa and Grandmother packed. I packed two hours ago.

New York City. The place that literally dominated my dream-world. Every night, I see glimpses of lights, billboards, signs...and a voice screaming my name. A woman. I have no clue who she was, but she's there. Always.

I get strange dreams at night, ones that always leave as soon as they come, leaving me baffled at their existence. They always contain the same content. Flashes of the city, and the woman's voice. She sounded desperate. Desperate for what? To get to me? What could she, whoever she was, want with me? It was a strange thing to have happening to me. I've never told Miwa, or Grandmother, no matter how much I want to. I think I wanted to know what these dreams mean before spilling the secrets.

It's funny, having amnesia. You know that you had a life before, but you don't remember that life. Who had I been before my mutation? Did I have a family? Was there someone out there, waiting for me to come home to them?

My nerves were going a mile a minute as Grandmother and Miwa came trudging up the small hill, carrying their small bags. "Okay. We only took what we needed." said Grandmother. "If anything happens, we need to make this fast." said Miwa. She was already dressed in a white kunoichi uniform, but wore a black long sleeved shirt, jeans, a white jeans vest, and black combat boots over it. "We can't have anyone catch us."

So there we were, crossing the forest floor, making no sound at all. Miwa and I were swinging through the branches, and Grandmother was sneaking along underneath us. I did a flip and hooked my legs onto a branch, then grabbed Miwa's hands as she swung by underneath, and boosted her up to another branch slightly above me.

"Where do you think father might have been hiding?" asked Miwa. "I mean, since he's still alive, he can't just be out in the open like that. Not with Shredder still around." I shook my head. "I don't know, sis. But the best guess would probably be the sewers. I mean, with so many, it would be easy." That was true. Not very sanitary, but true.

Miwa nodded. "When we get there, why don't we hide out there too? We don't have to be seen, and then once we set up camp, we'll go looking for-"

" **GIOVANNI!"**

 _SMASH!_

The axe flew into the bark next to me so close that I shrieked and almost fell right out of the tree. Grandmother immediately began looking around, hands raised for a fight. Miwa and I had just leapt to the ground when we heard them again, this time thundering in from every direction. We hadn't been careful enough to remember the Foot Soldiers.

The next few minutes were chaos. I kicked, slashed, blocked, everything you could imagine, I did, screaming battle cries with all my might. Miwa was sticking close to Grandmother, defending her while she took out a number of soldiers. They were being lifted clean off the ground and cramped in cage-like branches. But while we were going strong, I was terrified. I couldn't loose this one. They were counting on me. I knew I wasn't strong, but what choice did I have?!

I fought with all my might, punching a soldier in the gut and then immediately smacking another one in the face with the handle of my sword, which I really didn't hope smashed to pieces in a few seconds. This is why not many ninjas choose wooden swords. Because they break too easily. Still, I kept going. While Grandmother was busy, I defended my sister. She was definitely stronger than me. I've always known that Miwa was stronger, since we were little. Whatever injuries I had sustained in the past, when I was an infant, held me back sometimes. I'm too fragile, but Grandmother and Miwa say otherwise. I want to believe them, but sometimes, I can't.

"Miwa! Giovanni! Fall back!" shouted Grandmother. We fled through the trees, smacking away branches that came seconds away from hitting our faces, and ignoring the ache in our limbs that began to make its presence known. We were running from death itself. I guess that gives a new meaning to 'run for your life'. And before we even knew it, the jet was in sight.

Not a moment too soon. The hatch for luggage was still open. Inside were hundreds of weapons, shined and sharpened to the point where they looked powerful enough to bring the tallest trees tumbling down, or mountains crumbling to the earth. We snuck behind a rack of tantos, threw a black sheet Miwa found nearby over our heads, and remained silent. I heard the hatch close, and the jet began to move. I held on tight to Miwa and Grandmother, shielding them from unwanted harm and danger.

"Miwa?" I whispered. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Don't be afraid. We'll find him, and go from there."

She seemed reassured. And that was the last thing I remembered before realizing that I was drifting into sleep, hearing something I had never heard before, but at the same time, have always heard.

" _Gio...Daddy and I love you so much...always remember that...now run, and never return!"_

" _RUN!"_

 **A/N.  
Oh...my...gosh.**

 **Seriously, I have no clue where that ending came from. It just slipped out of my head and onto the screen!**

 **I know that up until the very end, Gio's POV might have been a little weak, but the character will develop next time, I promise. Anyways, that's just about it for this time! Next chapter will introduce, once again, my very first OC, the lovable/slightly annoying Brianna, and a certain orange wearing turtle! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and once you're done, leave a review, favorite, follow, and as always…**

 **Stay tuned! ;)**


End file.
